Primera cita
by Koisumi Risa
Summary: El coche aparcado en la acera de una pendiente montañosa, que daba una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Las luces encendidas de cada casa, se asemejaba bastante a un enjambre de luciérnagas en la noche y con el viento helado de diciembre. Ambos jóvenes se acurrucaron aun más...


" **PRIMERA CITA "**

El coche aparcado en la acera de una pendiente montañosa, que daba una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Las luces encendidas de cada casa, se asemejaba bastante a un enjambre de luciérnagas en la noche y con el viento helado de diciembre. Ambos jóvenes se acurrucaron aun más para observar aquel paisaje.

La capota de auto estaba abierta, kagome miro hacia el cielo, y señalo con su dedo una de las muchas estrellas que vislumbraba hacia lo lejos. Su semblante sonriente y entusiasta; llamo la atención del chico que la acompañaba.

-¡Encontré, una constelación!- grito emocionada.

-Así, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el.

-Es la constelación Inu (perro)- respondió y deslizo su dedo de un lado a otro, para que el también pueda verla.

-¿Qué tiene eso de sorprendente?- cuestiono.

Los ojos brillantes de la mujer cambiaron repentinamente, al escuchar su pregunta. Sus ojos eran opacos y tristes, bajando cada vez más su cabeza hacia el piso.

Esa constelación me recuerda a mi padre, solía mostrármela siempre cuando íbamos de campamento a Osaka, decía que era algo especial lograr verla.

La constelación Inu. Es la menos conocida porque pocas personas la han logrado presenciar, por eso es algo especial.-Su voz comenzó a temblar y a oírse más nostálgica- Pero según mi padre era mucho más que eso: significaba un vínculo especial entre dos personas _para toda la eternidad.-_ Al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras una lagrima se escapo de sus brillantes ojos negros y luego fue recogida por la manga de su chaqueta roja. Se soltó de su agarre y puso amabas manos en su rostro para tratar de disimular su llanto.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de que hacer, esa reacción lo tomo por sorpresa, se habían escapado de sus casas para pasar una velada romántica a la luz de la luna y ahora todo se estaba volviendo triste y nostálgico. Su cuerpo tuvo intuición propia. Y la tomo de ambas manos.

Aunque a su alrededor la mayoría del paisaje estaba en penumbras, ambos podían verse mutuamente gracias a la linterna incorporada dentro del auto.

La chica, aun no salía de su ensoñación y tristeza, sabia que comportarse de esa manera en una cita no estaba bien y era vergonzoso. Y aunque, su cuerpo y su mente no la obedecían, ella trato de recomponerse y dejar esos recuerdos atrás.

Aun no había superado la muerte de su padre. Y ¿Cómo hacerlo?, el era algo invaluable en su vida, nadie podría llenar el vacio que su corazón sentía.

La promesa _para toda la eternidad_ era una mentira, si no lo tenía cerca, si jamás volvería a verlo, si las personas que amas solo las tienes en esta vida y luego el destino las lleva a donde tengan que ir.

Sus muñecas comenzaron a dolerle, el muchacho trataba de decir algo pero en su desesperación de no saber que decir, solo la apretaba más y más fuerte sin darse cuenta.

 _Por alguna razón este fenómeno solo lo puedo ver cuando estoy contigo tal vez signifique algo especial, veamos el perro significa fidelidad, eso quiere decir que nunca te abandonara: Una eternidad junto con la persona especial que la mires. Y tu eres lo mas especial que tengo y que siempre cuidare._

Ahora abriendo sus ojos y cesando el llanto, sus manos se suavizan y sueltan de las que la sostenían. Lo mira directamente hacia los ojos y reconoce los grandes orbes dorados fijos en los suyos .Por un momento su corazón se detuvo.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón, la persona especial con la que compartiría una eternidad estaba sentada al frente de ella, y no se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era. Hasta que volvió a la vida ese recuerdo.

En los ojos del muchacho se sentía la preocupación; que con un suave gesto, de su mano en su mejilla ella disipo.

Ella le explico lo que había sentido y vuelto a recordar y el escuchaba atento sin dejar de mirarla.

" _A veces nos quebramos sin poder evitarlo, los sentimientos guardados bajo siete llaves al fondo del alma, vuelven a florecer sin buscarlos. Solo se necesita un elemento que nos lleve a ese momento, al preciso instante, en que lo recordábamos para desatar todos esos pensamientos que queríamos borrar y que sin embargo están ahí y siempre estarán: porque los momentos importantes en nuestra vida no se borran solo se ocultan y siempre regresaran pero no siempre con el mismo dolor."_

Kagome se sintió aliviada de confesarle todo lo que se había estado guardando y aparto su mirada de el para divisar una vez mas el hermoso paisaje.

Entonces..- murmuro el – Que este sea el símbolo de nuestra eternidad.

Esta diminuta frase la saco de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista hacia el, sus ojos entrecerrados e intensos demostraban que estaba hablando enserio, y aunque el hablo para si mismo, viendo hacia el cielo. Ella logro escucharlo.

-Ehm- , estaba emocionada, y no sabia si callar para no dañar el momento o indagar más a fondo sobre lo que acabo de decir.

El solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Su rostro comenzaba a calentarse haciendo tomar a su cara un color rojizo. Ella lo entendió, ese hombre no expresaría sus verdaderas intenciones tan fácil mente. Los sentimientos son algo complicado.

El no quería decirle todo lo que sentía ahora, pero definitivamente se lo haría saber cada día de una forma diferente.

Esa noche fue su primera cita, bajo la inmensa negrura nocturna, ambos casi al mismo tiempo y sin decirlo directamente, confesaron con una frase cursi pero verdadera la fuerza que tiene el amor, hasta llegar a estar tan fiel como un perro por una eternidad.

FIN.


End file.
